halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fall of Cerbexus IV
Hello Reader, welcome to my first attempt at a large(ish) story. This story follows the third person narrative of an OIAT James Rodgers stationed on the Rust Legion Kaiser Station, a Centurion Super-Soldier named RT16-Alycia and a Vanguard Supersoldier known as V221-Aaron during the fall of Cerbexus IV, a key world of the UAC. Prologue The interrogator stands to his feet, looking at James Rodgers, using various hand gestures and various tones of voice, the interrogator speaks. I see you're afraid Mr... Rodgers. Fear not though my friend, for once you tell me what happened, you're free to go. Now, tell me this, you were on Kaiser Station. The records show you were with your team when things started getting...weird. Tell me what happened Mr Rodgers. James Rodgers was an...interesting person. He sat down, looking down, and simply exclaimed. I remember the fall of Cerbexus IV as if it happened yesterday. Bright as day i say, we were getting to our pods for a routine run i say. Nothing out of the ordinary, jumped in the pod. Little while later jumped back out. I was with the whole crew man. Justin, Carol, Andy, Dylan and George. Our mission was simple, clear an energy disturbance near sector 4B, power-outage they said. So, being the biggest, boldest SOB's that we were we rushed to the oppertunity. Simple enough right, thing that made me think though was the fact that is was deserted man, noone man. Doors were open, houses empty, nothing man. All life was just non existent. We kept searching, we searched for about 15 minutes before we saw blood, we contacted HQ, no response, just... silence. We assumed they heard us and were preparing to bring a P110-Dropship to assist. We followed the trail man, that was the biggest mistake of our lives man. Following and following and following, our legs were beginning to ware out, whatever was being dragged or walking was doing so for a long time.We all felt the bad vibe in the air, we knew something was about to transpire, we readied our weapons, checked our gear again. Went over everything that we did back on the station. We went for it, Dylan opened the door and holy fuck was it a sight. The stench was grotesque, whatever was here is sure wasn't human, Unggoy, Sangheili or Flood. It was something else, something...worse. SUDDENLY! Jumping from the shadows a grotesque man appeared, he had a really bad nosebleed. Poor sod, Carol was about to shoot the bugger but he realised soon enough. Guy must've produced a really bad Protocol-131(Number 2) on the toilet or he was just eating something really nasty. Carol tried to offer his apologies to the man. Although, i was keeping my wits about me, i still knew something was up. Sure right was something literally up, i look up and holy fuck nuggets on a hamburger what do i see? Holy shitidy fuck balls i see a face thats half FUCKING EATEN MAN, HALF FUCKING EATEN MAN, like Jesus and all his diciples baby was that a fucking mess. Truth be told, i dont actually think i used them underpants ever again. Then, the man jumped at Carol but i saved his ass(so i thought). Anyway, we kept moving, we ran, and ran, and ran. That place was horrible, Andy suggested it was a controlled case, however; the red eyes peaked at me from the bush, watching my move, step by step. I noticed it and, well, it didn't take my life, it took Andy's. It chewed him apart, separating his arms and legs and mixing them together until we couldn't even recognise the poor sod. While at it, we were shooting that monster with everything we had, the screams man, i still hear his screams, he was looking at me in the eyes while he was saying ''HELP, PLEASE! The monster cut his cries for help soon enough after we ran out of ammo. We had to run sir, had to. We had to leave him, he was only 19 aswell! A fucking 19 year old should never have to experience such pain.'' The Interrogator looked interested but also weary, simply stating. I see, go have some rest and food son, we shall continue tommorow. James looked as if out of breath, haunted by the previous visions, rethinking his actions. He just stood up, approached the door way and said Thank you...sir. with a certain, pause to it. END OF PROLOGUE Chapter One Cerbexus IV New Napoli 2602 Adam stated in a quiet tone; Team, move in, RT50, RT16, secure Secter B7